Family Fun 101
by Penguins. Lovely
Summary: Twlight Brady Bunch style, but with a little twist 2 it. Hope you like it. Please R&R. I'm not sure yet if there going 2 be vamps or not. Give me your thoughts on that, PLEASE.
1. Packing Up and Riding Out

Family Fun 101

By: Penguins. Lovely.

Chapter One : Packing Up and Riding Out

"Oh no she did not!", Rosalie said with a bit of a snap to her tone.

"Were moving ." Alice almost mumbled. I could totally tell how speechless Alice was right now. Her pretty light brownish eyes were stiff with shock and filled to the brim with new come sadness.

I couldn't believe it either. It was just a year ago we moved into this tiny old thing we called are home. Come to think of it, it was just last month I actually started unpacking. What a waste of time.

Before my mother, Esme, could even tell us the reason behind this mishap I already knew why. It was all thanks to her new beloved boy- , fiancé that we were going to be forced to move...AGAIN!

I had already moved once and that was when we were moving from a small town in Missouri to the big city of Chicago in Illinois.

I had to leave my bestest friend in the whole world that day. Courtney. We had been friends ever since Kindergarten. And are friendship just kept on growing and growing all the way till the middle of my seventh grade year. That was when we first moved, to Illinois.

Don't get me wrong moving then was a very educational learning experience for me. But now I was 15, Alice was 16 going on 17 in a few months, and this was Roses last year of high school. Her being 18 just of last Saturday.

I felt so bad for Rosalie. She had to move during her last year of school and on top of that she also had to make new friends. Not that it was that hard for her the first time around.

" Guys , you know I wouldn't do this if it wasn't the best thing for are family. But we are going to be one big happy family one of these days and you girls need to get used it. " my mom was one of the sweetest people, " You girls also need to get used to the fact of having boys around the house as well. I would sugge-"

" Don't you mean 'a man' around the house ? " Alice interrupted.

" No." are mother replied still very serious.

"What do you mean 'no' !? I thought it was just going to be me, you, Bella, Alice, and Carlisle?" Rosalie asked. She was so out of the loop right now.

"No, I meant what I said girls. We're going to be living with Carlisle and his three." Mom retorted, she was trying so hard right now not to start burst out laughing. I could see it in her eyes.

"His three..." I asked. I hadn't noticed that I hadn't said a thing after mom told us about her 'little' surprise. (Yeah, what mother in the whole entire world do you think would tell her three daughters all at once that,

A.) She was engaged.

B.) We were going to have to move.

C.) The man that we were going to live with also resided with three other children.

AND finally

D.) WE WERE GOING TO HAVE TO MOVE **AGAIN**!!!!

Ugh! could this day get any worse?!

And if you don't know any mom like this congrats to you. And please use your non-packing up time to pray for me. I really need it.)

"What do you think silly's? Boys. Carlisle has three sons. I thought I told you guys this already?" my mom asked.

"It doesn't look like it " I stated as I gazed around the room at my two sisters and into my mother's eyes.

"Oh, I thought I did," my mother said," Well at least you all know now and aren't so surprised when we actually started to move in."

"Yeah, what a day that would have been." Rosalie said, trying to be sarcastic.

"While were still on the subject how old are they?" Alice hedged. I could see how her tongue put a little more emphases on the word 'they' as she spoke it.

"Well they are Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Jasper being 17, Edward being 16, and Emmett I believe is 16 as well. " Mom said answering an unasked question we were all surly thinking.

Just then the phone rang. The number 636-275-5060 came up on the caller id.

* * *

don't actually call this number. You'll probably just reach some hobo off the street. he he !

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy. It was the best way I could think of to end the first chap.

(as always) -heart-

Penguins. Lovely.


	2. OH MY LORD

Last time on "Family Fun 101"

_Just then the phone rang. The number 636-275-5060 came up on the caller id._

* * *

This time on "Family Fun 101" 

Chapter 2

OH MY LORD!!!

"Hello", my mom answered with her nectar sweet and genuine gentle voice. "Oh, hello". She obliviously was talking to her soon to be and future husband. "Oh me and the girls would love to come. Yes we'll be right over." Then my mom quickly clicked the phone off and set it back in its holder/charger.

"Girls, I have some very exciting news for you!" Mom was so happy right now it looked like she was a piñata ready to burst. Anyone who saw her now could see that. And she deserved to be happy. After everything she has given up and done for us. She was the one and only true hero in each of my sister's and my hearts.

"Where going over to Carlisle's aren't we?" Alice guessed, even though we all knew it wasn't a guess. She had already _seen_ what was going to happen on this very dreadful night.

The only reason that tonight happened to be almost the worst night of my life was that I had to go meet my future bro, broth,...brothers. Why couldn't have my mother gotten in deep with a man who didn't have sons. Especially sons who were as old or older than me and my sisters. AUGH! Why did life have to be this way.

"Exactly Alice." my Mother praised "We will be having-" Alice cut her off this time.

"Salad, fettuccine Alfredo, and garlic bread." Alice spoke like she waiting gone of New York's finest diners.

"Alice," Mom sounded really annoyed," Would you like to finish" she finished through gritted teeth and a smug smile.

"No you can go ahead and continue." Alice smiled like she was a spoiled little daddy's girl. Rose and I both snuck out a little giggle.

"Then nock it off! It get s very annoying. Now all of you go get ready, I want to leave in no latter than five minutes, alright. Now lets get goin' so were not late." As soon and even before my mom said her last words we were already off to are rooms. Well at least my sisters were I was always the slower one because I didn't have 'stupid super vampire' speed.

In less than a second when I first stepped into my bedroom, Alice speed right in. Throwing me against my computer chair and catching it before it could hit the wall.

"Ok I know I'm slow, but Alice I'm not really that slow." I wined as Alice, fully dressed, (including hair and makeup), started messing with my hair.

"Hold still Bella! You're messing up my vision! Just stop-" She cut short. " What are doing?"

"I'm going to wash my hair. Maybe it will be easier to get the knots out when I get some conditioner in my hair. And you said you were easy with knots?! Yeah right!" I stocked out of the room. Heading for the bathroom praying to God that Rosalie was not hogging the mirror again. Long story.

As soon as the bathroom was in view, I noticed that Rose was heading for the same destination. I reflectively speed up and went from a hurried walk to a more faster paced jog. Rosalie saw this and she being the snotty, conceded, senior she was flew to the bathroom with her "special" speed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Alice was suddenly there in front of the bathroom door , blocking Rose's path.

"Huh, what do you think your doing?" Rosalie said stopping and placing her hand on her left hip.

"Don't act all dumb Rose. You and I both know you were going in there to just stare at yourself." Alice acted as if she were a judge on the supreme court. YES!

I loved it when my sibs were having a show down like this. I was so entertaining! Especially when one of them had an awesome come back.

"No I wasn't!" Rosalie barked.

"Yes were! Don't lie to me Rose! You always do! Everyone knows that! It's also what you do between every class period!"

"Fine" Rosalie huffed " Maybe I was."

"That's what I thought. Now come on Bella lets get your hair washed and you all cleaned up. We've already lost enough time. Due to some people." Alice looked down at Rose as she hurried me into the bathroom by my shoulders.

5 minutes later, and much latter than are mom wanted to leave I was fully dressed and we were finally about to leave.

Mom turned are silver mercury stable on to a dirt/gravel/ grassy path into a magnificent view of a big, beautiful, white/ creamy brick, old fashioned house. Wow, I can't believe I was actually going to be living, HERE!!!

We all opened are doors and quietly started are way up to the house or should I say "really big and pretty piece of beautyness". Aw, MG I can't believe I'm actually going in. Once we all reached the front door, mom rang the door bell. A few seconds passed then the door abruptly opened.


	3. THANK YOU MY LORD,  partly

Last time on "Family Fun 101"

Once we all reached the front door, mom rang the door bell. A few seconds passed then the door abruptly opened.

* * *

This time on "Family Fun 101" 

Chapter 3

THANK YOU MY LORD, (partly)

What I saw next I was completely not ready for.

The most hot, cute, sexy, stud-muffin kind of guy I had ever seen opened the thick cream colored door. He was wearing a nice bright-but light colored blue with white striped Hollister shirt with broken -in- hole- here- and- there type of jeans. His hair was a dark chocolate color except it wasn't as dark.

"Welcome, you must be Esme?" The words literally rolled of his tongue in his perfect articulation. He extended a hand to Esme as to shake her hand but instead was reaching for mine.

I just stared at his hand as it gripped hold of mine. His hands were freezing cold. This reminded me of something, but of that moment I was in no condition to think clearly, as you can clearly see.

"Um," ,I stuttered," I'm not Esme. She is." And with that I turned to look in the direction of my mother.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. Well anyways, come on in we've been excepting you." He gestured for us to come right on in. As we walked in an older male voice rang through the quarters.

"Esme! There you are. I'm so glad you found it. I know how hard it can be to find when the sun's bright light doesn't fill the sky." This must have been Carlisle. "Just as my life without you." Yep, this was definitely him.

"You always did have a way with words." By the way my mother said 'did' it sounded as if you knew him in her earlier years. Did she?

"Oh, here you must meet my boys. They have been absolutely exhilarant about meeting all of you. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, come down please." His voice rang through the hollow hall.

In a matter of seconds three very attractive boys that looked around are age appeared down the spiraling stair case and standing in front of us. One of the boys I recognized as the one who had thought I was my mother.

"Boys", Carlisle began, " this is Esme, Rosalie, Alice ,and Bella." As he said are names he pointed to us with his strong aged youthful looking hand.

"Girls, this is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Are mother informed us. Out of all of them I still thought that Edward, (the one who thought I was, well you know), was the HOTTEST he was an OMG gorgeous!

After we go acquainted we sat down at the dinner table waiting for someone to either get up and get the food or to strike up a conversation. The next thing I knew Carlisle had gotten up, gone into the kitchen, and come back out with a bowl of fettuccini and a glass of water for me.

"Alice I thought you said wewere **_all_ **going to eat." I was so confused right now.

" Oh sorry, I think I forgot to tell you that ,Um, well... You're going to be the only one in are new family whose going to eat like this." She obviously could tell how mad I was right now, by the way here voice sounded, I could tell.

" Well you know what I think your right. You did, you did forget to tell me that tiny little detail." Tears started streaming down my face like rain just as they would on a sheet of glass. Except I wasn't as cold as sheet of glass, but I wish I could be. Every single second of the day I wish I wasn't the odd ball out all the time. The one who had I stay home alone for two whole days while my family is 'going out to eat'. It just didn't seem fair. And now with this new family of ours I was still going to be a third wheel.

That little second after I had released my wrath on Alice, my anger grow 100 times the size it was before inside of me. I hurriedly stood up from my seat, almost knocking it down. At that moment I said a few words that I knew afterward I would hate myself for saying. " I HATE THIS! I HATE EVERY SINGLE THINK ABOUT THIS FAMILY! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!" Now the tears were rushing down cheeks like they would do if there were riding in the rapids. I rushed out of the room not evening to bother looking back at there surprise and shocked expressions. I opened the front door, slamming it shut as I went through it's door frame. I ran down the concrete stairs and got away. I ran all the way down to the end off the block and started a steady walk as soon as I saw that stop sign. After what seemed like five minutes but was most likely fifth teen a voice I didn't really recognized yelled my name.

"BELLA!" I turned around slowly, in no hurry at all to see who it was. Just as I thought I knew who it was when "Splat!", something cold and hard hit me.

* * *

Hey ya'll, what's up? srry it took so long to update. I LOVE MY CLIFFHANGERS!! (just because when i haven't writen in a while it helps me bunches to start writin' again!)

(as always)

-heart-

Penguins. Lovely.


End file.
